


Against the Tide

by the_obsidian_ronin



Category: Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Multi, One-Shot, much pain, not sorry, obianidala, pain?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:45:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_obsidian_ronin/pseuds/the_obsidian_ronin
Summary: I feel your grip firm on my shoulder,but this fear in my head won't subside...you'll leave me alone in this darknessleft to hold out against the tide





	Against the Tide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Icse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icse/gifts).



> based off of against the tide by celldweller.   
> i'm not sorry.

_ “Anakin, why do I have the feeling you’ll be the death of me?”  _

_ “Don’t say that, Master. You’re the closest thing I have to a father.”  _

_ Father.... I should have stopped it then. _ Kenobi stared out of the massive windows in Padme’s Coruscant apartment, seeing smoke rise from the Jedi Temple in the background. He saw Ahsoka in his mind, the poor girl cast out by the only family she ever knew for such a similar scene that wasn’t her fault. Was it foreshadowing, or was it so far from reality that it was only doomed to repeat itself? 

Now the family he knew was slaughtered. Mace was missing, a majority of the Jedi Order dead or missing as well, and the younglings....  _ Oh Force,  _ the younglings.  _ I saw him.... _ He’d said to Padme when he arrived. _ He was slaughtering the younglings. _

_ Anakin? No. Impossible. _ She’d given him a look of incredulous confusion, then the explosions wracked the apartment. The Jedi Temple was burning. Kenobi choked back a sob as Padme laid a hand on his shoulder, the Jedi leaning into her comforting touch. “Obi-Wan...” 

“Padme, dearest,” he murmured, pulling his lover into his arms. Her and Anakin’s child pressed against his stomach with his tight embrace, gray-blue eyes leaking tears. “I love you. But I have to stop him.” 

“I know,” she finally whispered, dark hair falling across her back in such elegant grace he wondered how he’d ever said no to Anakin when he proposed the triad.  _ It’s not the Jedi way, _ he’d murmured.  _ I’m sorry, Anakin. _ “Stay safe. Please.” 

“I’m begging you to stay here. He’ll kill you, Padme, you know it.” He pressed his hand to her cheek, wiping her tears away. “I love you.” 

Her smile was tight-lipped. “I love you too, Obi-Wan. Do make it back in one piece. And.... tell Anakin I love him, for what it’s worth.” She shooed him out of her apartment, closing the door behind him. He wasn’t twenty feet down the hallway when he heard her cry of pain, and he rushed back, his face sheet white. 

Sabe held Padme steady as the brunette caught her breath, doubled over and gripping her stomach. “Go, Obi-Wan. I’ll be fine.” Her assurance was through clenched teeth, though, and it did little to assuage his worry.  _ Such a worrywart,  _ she’d once told him. 

He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead, rushing towards the Temple. Even if Anakin wasn’t there anymore, it would be a place to start. If he could find Vos, they could track him down together. 

He cursed his luck, though, when he saw the black-clad former Jedi staring down at his handiwork, the smoking Temple beyond him. “I had to burn it all, Obi-Wan. I had to wipe the slate clean. The Jedi, they were corrupt. I couldn’t bear it any longer.” 

“There are other ways to cleanse a place of evil, Anakin.” Kenobi’s hand hovered over his saber, and the blond finally turned, golden eyes burning with tears. 

“I didn’t want to do it. I said it was too absolute. But he made me, Master. Please....” Anakin choked out the last few words, heels of his hands pressing into his eyes. “Help me.” 

“You’ve done this to yourself, Anakin. I cannot do anymore to help you,” Kenobi whispered, but he felt tears stinging at his eyes and pain stabbing at his heart. “Please, Anakin. Leave this behind. Padme, she’s in labor. She needs you. I need you, Anakin.” 

Anakin lifted his head at the sound of that, and then shook his head. “I can’t. I’ve been tricked. She’s against me.... Against what I’ve become.” Anger bled into his gaze, and his face twisted into a snarl. “And so have you!” 

_ Oh, stars. Here we go. _

With a roar, Anakin charged Kenobi, the ginger catching the saber on his own, Anakin’s snarling face inches from his. “Stop this, Anakin. Come home. Come home to me and Padme and your child.  _ Please.” _

“Liar!” Anakin howled, another blow swinging towards him.  _ What did I say...? _

And so the dance began, Kenobi prancing across the smoldering Temple with Anakin behind him. As they clashed, it took all of his will to not grab Anakin for a kiss, to hold him and pet him, to tell him how much he was actually loved. But this was not Anakin. This was Vader. 

He thought of the times they spent in each other’s embrace, even as they fought Seperatist droids. They were never far apart, that was for sure. And then when Ahsoka left.... It was the last nail in the coffin. 

“Anakin, please.  _ Come home. _ This is your last chance,” Kenobi warned, shoving the Sith away. 

Anakin’s blade twitched impatiently. “You and your lies, Obi-Wan! You’ve lied to me my entire life! You never loved me!” He shook his head, clutching at it, groaning. “Get out of my head!  _ Get out of my head!” _

With a roar, Anakin lunged towards a confused Kenobi, who simply moved out of the way. 

“I’ll kill you,” Anakin hissed, staggering as he picked himself up. “I’ll kill each and every one of your kind.” 

“Then I’ll do what I must,” Kenobi murmured, drawing his blade up alongside him. He could feel his heart tearing into two, feel Anakin’s pain and confusion. If it really wasn’t his doing.... Whose was it? 

One last time, Anakin lunged, and Kenobi simply slipped through his meager defense. Anakin stared up at him in shock, gold eyes bleeding to blue. 

“Master,” he breathed, and Kenobi turned off his blade, holding his lover in his arms. 

“Anakin,” Kenobi murmured, showering him with kisses. “I’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry. You gave me no choice.” 

“He wanted.... To make me a weapon,” Anakin sadly smiled, pressing a bloody hand to Kenobi’s cheek. “You.... saved me. Thank you, Obi-Wan.” 

“Anakin...” Kenobi choked out. “I love you, Anakin.” 

“I love you too, Obi-Wan Kenobi.” Anakin smiled one last time, then the life faded from his eyes. 

“No, no, no,” Kenobi murmured, pulling Anakin’s body into him. “Wake up, dearest. Please. Please, Anakin, wake up.” 

When the man made no reply, Kenobi cradled his husband’s body to his chest, sobbing into the dirty blond curls that lay strewn about his head. 

_ I finally get what you’ve been saying,  _ he could hear Anakin say.  _ We always reap what we sow. _

Anakin Skywalker came from pain. He did his best to be a good man. But in the end, his fate was of his own destiny; killed by his lover, his other lover in labor and gripping the hand of his murderer.  _ Shh, dearest, _ Kenobi murmured, easing back damp hair.  _ You’re doing so well. _

_ Fuck you, _ Padme snapped back, drawing a smile on Kenobi’s face. 

_ That’s my queen, _ he grinned, kissing her hand. 

She glared at him before screaming, the scream of a baby joining hers.  _ It’s a boy! _ The medical droid announced, handing him to Kenobi. 

_ Name him.... Name him Luke, _ Padme murmured.  _ And if there’s a girl... name her Leia.  _

And so Luke and Leia were placed in their surrogate father’s arms, their cries soothed by his presence. 

Years went by. Luke became the lethal Jedi his father was, Leia alongside Bail and her mother in democracy. Palpatine ruled, but the Empire had fallen with Anakin. 

But they were still lethal together. Leia and Luke both knew their skills, both excelled in everything they set their minds to. In battle with the Rebellion, they simply pranced through their enemies, the Stormtroopers falling to their blades and tricks. 

And it was on Kenobi’s deathbed that he told Luke and Leia the tales of their father and how he’d died, but he could feel Anakin’s hand on his shoulder as he did so. But the worry, the pain, the fear of what he was about to leave behind lingered on his mind, made his heart race. 

_ Remember, Luke, Leia,  _ Kenobi murmured.  _ You’ll reap what you sow. Please... don’t make the same mistakes your father and I did. I love you both. _

Even as Kenobi faded from the world, he could hear Luke and Leia in his very soul, softly singing,  _ Oh, Father, why have they forsaken me? You warned me that they would.... _

The curse is passing down the bloodline, Obi-Wan observed, and he gripped his children’s hands one last time before closing his eyes and letting himself be swept away into the Force. 

And still, they sang to him, their voices like angels as he faded.  _ You’ll leave us alone in this darkness, left to hold out against the tide.... _


End file.
